


Ki o tsukete (the world is changing)

by stereden



Series: Watashitachi wa Roger kaizoku desu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Sporadic Updates, aka everyone going WTF, everyone's reaction to chapter 11-13 of We Still Stand Proud, the world is watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden
Summary: There’s a single gunshot, and Akainu falls backward, as if in slow motion, magma disappearing from his limbs, a single bullet hole in his forehead, right between his eyes.The world watches.





	1. Edward Newgate / Whitebeard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> As promised, here is the reactions collection! Reaction snippets will be added as they are written. Some will be short, some will be long, others somewhere in between, who knows? Just don't expect my usual chapter length - much as I love describing Buggy being badass, rewriting the same scene from a different dozens of times with at least 4.000 each time is a bit above my skillset at the moment xD
> 
> I may add more POV than the ones already listed in the character tags, we'll see. Do let me know if there's anyone whose POV you would like to see - no promises, but if it pleases the muse it might get written ;)
> 
> Sorry for the lateness, ended up getting sick and spending three days in bed U_U But here it is, and I hope you enjoy it!

Edward is trying to get to his sons, to his son’s brother, but even as he forcefully makes himself a way with his bisento he knows he won’t make it in time, not with the way Akainu is running towards the boys, magma arm ready to pierce through them. But he tries anyway, because he already lost Thatch, and he knows that many of his sons and daughters and children are injured or worse, and he will be damned if this is all for naught, if he allows his oldest and his youngest sons to die before his very eyes.

And then, just when he starts to fear that it’s too late, Akainu stops.

No.

Akainu _is stopped_ , and there’s a difference. A difference that hangs on two feet and a fist with a knife, each with their own target (head, crotch, stomach) and stops the mad dog of the marine in its track while simultaneously making sure that he is never allowed to reproduce.

And Edward Newgate might be dying, his Haki might be unreliable, but his eyesight is still just as good as it was twenty-seven years ago when he first laid eyes on the two brats that sailed with Gol D. Roger, and there’s only one person he knows of that can separate their body-parts like this.

And sure enough, between one blink and the next, Buggy the Clown is standing between Akainu and Edward’s sons, head held high and back straight, nothing like the brat he remembers and everything like the man that brat had the potential to become, and Edwards allows himself to catch his breath, lets Florence take a quick look at him and leech his pain away. He listens, though, and his heart flinches when Red-Nose (no, Buggy, after this he has earned the use of his proper name instead of the nickname he obviously abhors), when Buggy talks of Baterilla.

He hadn’t known, not until it was far too late, what exactly had been going on on that island in South Blue. But it’s obvious from the look on Buggy’s face that he was _there_ , that he saw them, that he counted the graves and helped bury the dead, and Edward would respect him just for that.

(He had never really asked himself what had become of the boy after Roger’s death. Red-Hair had resurfaced about three years later and started making a name for himself, and Edward had assumed that Rayleigh and the others had kept the apprentices close until they were ready to sail on their own, but the way Buggy had reacted when Edward had mentioned the other Roger Kaizoku earlier, the way the man has not once looked in their direction since his arrival, tells another story altogether, one he would like to get to the bottom of if Davy Jones can spare him a few moments more.)

Then Marco is moving and Ace and Strawhat are finally out of the fray and Edward signals his remaining Division Commanders to start the retreat even as he starts moving again, not away from the battle but towards it.

Buggy the Clown just saved the life of two of his sons. The least Edward can do is to help him in return.

Edward blinks.

Not that the pirate apparently needs it, given that he just killed Akainu with a single shot.

Damn. Roger really knew how to chose them, didn’t he?


	2. Deuce and the Spades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Oyaji did give the Spades permission to do whatever they wanted to get their captain back in one piece (pun not intended, Deuce knew enough about his captain even before Sengoku decided to reveal his parentage to the entire world to know not to bring up anything remotely connected to Gol D. Roger up in the presence of his captain, and who even cared about who Ace’s bio-dad was when Oyaji is right there and when Ace is awesome in his own right? Assholes that’s who!) and maybe Oyaji should have remembered just what the Spades were known for before they joined his crew but hey. Permission to wreak havoc and let slip the dogs of war had been given, and Deuce was pissed off enough not to do anything that might get that taken back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This took a while, but here's the next reaction chapter, staring Masked Deuce and the rest of the Spades (OC's made up by yours truly because Oda didn't give us any information on them which is such a shame but also means I get to play with them and make them what i want so yay!)  
> (It's half past two in the morning and i'm tired so forgive me if I don't make a lot of sense xD)
> 
> Longer than Whitebeard's, because I had to explain what the Spades had been up to during all of this (wreaking havoc and letting slip the dogs of war and being menaces all over the battlefield, mostly)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of it!

Deuce  _ hates _ Marineford. It’s the perfect place for the Spades to indulge in some sabotage, but then they decided to turn it into a fucking battle royal and Oyaji had vetoed his idea of blowing the whole place to Kingdom come before Ace even there by reminding him that they couldn’t take the Piece of Spadille to Marineford until she had been properly recoated.

Killjoy.

But Oyaji did give the Spades permission to do whatever they wanted to get their captain back in one piece (pun not intended, Deuce knew enough about his captain even before Sengoku decided to reveal his parentage to the entire world to know not to bring up anything remotely connected to Gol D. Roger up in the presence of his captain, and who even cared about who Ace’s bio-dad was when Oyaji is  _ right there _ and when Ace is awesome in his own right? Assholes that’s who!) and maybe Oyaji should have remembered just what the Spades were known for before they joined his crew but hey. Permission to wreak havoc and let slip the dogs of war had been given, and Deuce was pissed off enough not to do anything that might get that taken back.

He gives out his orders instead.

(Rule One: don’t die or you’ll make Captain sad and if you make him sad I’ll personally drag you out of Davy Jones’ locker to make you apologize.)

* * *

 

King infiltrates Marineford a week before the announced execution and by the time the rest of them get there half the residing marines have been felled by food poisoning because no one suspected the sixteen year old peeling the potatoes in a corner of the kitchen of being the chef of the Piece of Spadille. They’re somewhere in the fray at the moment, swinging frying pan and rolling pin both at any marine stupid enough to come close to them.

Dame had taken position by the platform as soon as she could, and had grabbed one of the fallen giant to use as a makeshift club to keep the marines away. She’s rushing back towards the edge of the plaza now, to the ice that will lead her back to the Piece of Spadille where Six lies in wait, ready to get them all out of this hellhole and entertaining herself by throwing haki-infused canon-balls back at the marines manning the cannons on top of the walls. Deuce does NOT want to know what kind of fit she had when the Moby Dick was destroyed. Especially after seeing what the Oro Jackson’s mechanic had done to Akainu. What was it with tiny shipwrights being absolutely terrifying, seriously? Ten is also staying on the ship and sniping anyone who avoids Six’s canon balls.

Seven is sticking to the ship as well, ready to welcome any injured coming his way, and Deuce imagines that the doctor is pretty busy right now, since the Piece of Spadille had gone to collect some of the swimming Shirohige Kaizoku as soon as the coast was relatively clear. Eight is being her sneaky ninja self and calmly and methodically assassinating any high-ranking marine she can get her hands on, while the terrible threes have been posted all around the battlefield with visual Denden mushis to ensure that the marines won’t be able to sweep this under the rug once they kick their asses. Three, Four and Five are probably having too much fun with this, and competing to catch important marines in compromising positions while also making sure to make any marine in their immediate vicinity regret all their life choices. Nine is using her Devil’s Fruit ability and her drums to literally blast away anyone trying to get close to the Marine command centre while Deuce himself is inside, wrecking anything he can’t steal and stealing anything that’s not nailed down and leaving bombs behind that he can trigger once they’re away from this clusterfuck, their captain safely back on their ship. 

Which is looking increasingly complicated because the marines just can’t stop being arseholes and oh Deuce is dearly wishing Oyaji had let him sink them all to the ocean’s floor.

And then Captain is finally free and Marco-sensho is taking him away just as Deuce slips out of the building and then there's a burst of light and Marco-sensho and Captain both are crashing on the ground and then Captain’s crazy brother is there too and then Akainu is rushing towards them and Valet who had been slicing people left and right is running towards them too but Deuce knows she won’t make it in time, knows he won’t either, and he can see Six arming a canon but isn’t sure if she’ll be able to hit Akainu and…

And then that’s not needed because a guy with blue hair Deuce vaguely remembers from way back then when he and Ace were only just starting out shows up from nowhere and proceeds to kick Akainu’s ass. No, wait. Proceeds to kick Akainu’s  _ face and crotch _ and  _ stab him in the stomach _ , and THEN shows up from nowhere. Because he can separate his body parts from his body, apparently, and Deuce didn’t know he could do that but he doesn’t care right now because the guy has just saved his captain and also he’s got  _ style _ .

And there’s a denden hidden in his hat which means that he is the one who has been keeping up the live feed the marines had complained about and fuck, Deuce wants to meet the guy because he seems like his kind of person.

Plus, you know, he just saved his captain. 

And is lecturing the mad dog of the marine.

And giving Marco-sensho the opportunity to whisk Ace and Strawhat away (to the Piece of Spadille, Deuce notes, which means that Marco-sensho has enough brainpower left to know that nothing else would be acceptable for the Spades - that, well, and the fact that the Moby Dick is six feet under because Akainu is an  _ asshole _ ).

And then he  _ shoots the mad dog of the marine in the head _ .

Yes, Deuce thinks even as he motions his people back to their ship. He definitely wants to meet the guy.

But first things first.

He has a captain to find and chain to the ship before the moron rushes straight back to the battlefield.

Fucking D's.

(He wouldn't have him any other way, though)


End file.
